


Jealousy

by orphan_account



Series: Dark( ish ) Kuroko [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, you'll have to read it to find out what It is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:24:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5233973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko would not lose to it. Akashi is his and his alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

 Kuroko absolutely hated It. But It was Akashi’s favourite. Akashi always used It, treated It with care, never failing to ensure It was in Its best condition.

 

 _Seijuro-_ kun _belongs to me. I will not let It take him away from me._

* * *

 

 Akashi had left the country for a few days due to a business trip. This was his chance. He could finally get rid of It. He _will_ make sure that It gets ‘taken care of’.

 

 Kuroko takes It out of the room. It puts up a fight, digging Its heavy legs into the ground. But Kuroko’s determination and hatred triumphs in the end. It is dragged to the porch of the mansion. Kuroko pours gasoline on It. It stands still, petrified in fear. _Good. You should fear me._

 

 Kuroko strikes a match and lets the small flame lick It.

 

 “Burn,” Kuroko whispers as the wooden chair goes up in flames.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> People got prissy when I made Furihata die so I wrote another yandere!Kuroko fic, this time without anyone dying. Happy now? I did laugh when writing it so there's that.  
> ( I'm talking about the people who were unhappy about the fic itself, not the comments )


End file.
